Dreams Do Come True
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: [Sequel to Mind Games, Ending 2] It’s a new year now at PCA. Last year, Quinn accidentally caused a mess with one of her inventions, and the after effects were pretty severe. [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]


**Summary:** -Sequel to Mind Games, Ending 2- It's a new year now at PCA. Last year, Quinn accidentally caused a mess with one of her inventions, and the after effects were pretty severe. With both Chase and Logan gone, yet not entirely gone, how will the new year play out? Is there any chance that they could return to normal when Quinn herself had told them that it wasn't possible? Their dreams hold the key.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I don't own any of the characters, though it'd be cool if I did.

**A/N:** Alrighty then. Here we are at a sequel to Mind Games. This follows off where Quinn had unfortunately not been able to place Chase and Logan back in their own bodies in time. Now that it's a new year, and Zoey and Dana have people inside their heads, just what will happen? You most likely should read my story "Mind Games", if you haven't already, before reading this one, otherwise it may make no sense at all. I decided to scrap my "two sequels" idea. Honestly, I didn't really think the plot I had thought of for the first ending(this story following the second ending) would be very good, so I tossed it aside. Of course I believe the plot to this story should be very excellent. And again, this is my only update... sorry.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the year had gone by since the body switching events. Chase still remained inside Zoey, while Logan stayed in Dana. It was never told what really happened to the two boys. Quinn did the explaining to all who questioned. Their parents had given them a funeral and buried them near Pacific Coast Academy, figuring it was what they would have wanted. When there, Chase commented, **"Ironic, isn't it? I'm alive to see my own funeral..."**

Before Chase and Logan were buried, Zoey came to Quinn with a question. "Is there anything you can do to help them?"

"Well, I suppose I could. I don't have much left, but I do believe I have something that could come in handy." Since that day, Quinn grew into a depression. She had let her friends down, and failed to put them back. During this depression Quinn had decided to give up on science, and since then, began to get rid of everything she had ever made or worked with. Quinn dug through her remaining science items, and raised a small vial with a blueish liquid inside.

Zoey took the vial from her and examined it. "What's this do?" she asked.

"It's a stabilizer. If you put some on Chase and Logan, it will keep their bodies from..." Quinn stopped speaking for a moment. "...decomposing."

"Um... thanks," Zoey responded. "Are you going to be okay Quinn?" she asked before leaving.

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

The contents of the vial were poured on both Chase and Logan before they were buried. It was a new year now, and the blue liquid did function as Quinn had mentioned, though they never visually saw it. It was time for new friends, new rooms, new teachers and classes. All the events that usually take place when you begin a new school year at a boarding school.

Zoey stepped out of a car as it pulled up to the school of Pacific Coast Academy. Dustin soon left the car on the other side. Mr. Brooks took a look at Zoey and asked, "So, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Zoey's father had noticed a slight change in her daughter while she had been home.

"Of course Dad. Don't be silly," Zoey laughed.

"Okay, well I hope you have a good time," he told her, giving her a hug. "I'm going to help your brother out with his things."

After saying her good-byes, Zoey walked off with her luggage to pick up her room assignment. **"I guess he noticed me?" Chase stated, though somewhat a question.**

_Looks like it. He doesn't know about you, but he knows 'something' has happened_, Zoey responded.

"**Well, it really was an interesting break," he said, remembering everything that occured.**

_I didn't mean to start that fire... it just happened. _Zoey recalled one of the events.

"**And they understood that," Chase paused for a moment, "that's they didn't press charges."**

_Yeah, I know._ She nodded slightly.

"**Besides... It wasn't all bad. Because of it, you got yourself a new look. You look great."** He stopped shortly as Zoey smiled. **"Not that your other look was horrible. It wasn't! I'm just saying that your new one is awesome. And that... uh... You can stop me at any time."**

_It's okay. I know what you mean._ Her mind wandered to that moment. _It did hurt some, but at least I saved a life._ Zoey had a little facial surgery, and because of it decided to try on a new look.

At this point, Zoey had reached the administration building, where they were giving students their room assignments. Once again she got room number 101, but this time in a different dormitory. Now she was in Brenner. As Zoey began her walk to her new dorm, she heard a familiar scream, and which was soon followed by a massive hug.

"Zoey! It's so great to see you again!" Nicole yelled excitedly. "Wow! You look awesome! Why'd you decide to change?"

"Long story. I'll explain it to you later," Zoey told her. "So, how was your summer Nicole?"

"It was boring! I missed being at PCA, and I missed all of my friends. Oh, is Chase still inside of you?" she asked.

"Yes Nicole. He is."

"Hi Chase!" she yelled, greeting him through Zoey.

"**Hey Nicole," Chase acknowledged.**

"He says 'hi'," Zoey said, extending the message to Nicole. "Do you know what dorm you're staying at?

"Yeah, I'm staying at Brenner. How about you, Zoe?" Nicole answered.

"I got Brenner too. Same room number as the last one."

"That's great! I'm in 101 too!" she shouted. "Do you think we got Dana again too?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her yet," Zoey shrugged.

**Elsewhere on Campus**

Another car was pulling up to the school. This time it was a taxi cab. A teenaged girl with slight curls in her hair stepped out of it. The driver got out as well to assist her in getting her luggage out of the trunk. "Thanks," Dana said, passing him some money for the ride. He nodded towards her as he took the money and got back inside the cab, and drove off, leaving Dana alone at the curb. _Well... here we are, at PCA again._

Dana felt that she should first go grab her room assignment, and began to head for the administration building to pick it up. **"I had no idea that's how life was for you," Logan started shortly later. "I can see why you act like the way you do now."**

Dana rolled here eyes. This was the second time she had to listen to him say that now. _Well that's why I never talked about it. Now stop apologizing. It's really creepy to hear it coming from you. _She wasn't very happy about having to bring Logan home with her, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. By doing so, some facts about her that she had wished to have been hidden had been revealed. _Just don't go telling everyone._

"**Does it look like I'm able to?" Logan asked.**

_Oh... right. _Dana still wasn't 100 used to having Logan inside of her just yet. When she reached the building, she looked around for the person giving out the room numbers.

"Name?" he asked as Dana approached him.

"Dana Cruz," she responded.

"Okay, let's see," he stated as he began to look through a pile of papers. "Cruz... Cruz..." He reached the end of the 'C' stack and looked up for a moment, and then started to look through it again, thinking he missed it. Once again he reached the end and found nothing. "Can you spell your last name for me please?"

"C-R-U-Z."

He looked through the 'C' stack one last time, and still found nothing. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have your name in here."

"You're kidding me..." Dana let out, confused.

"Oh wait a second," he told her, taking a look at a single sheet of paper laying off to the side. "You're wanted in the back room." He pointed to a closed door behind him a distance away.

"**Ooh... You're in trouble," Logan teased.**

_Shut your mouth, _Dana said spitefully to him.

"**I– " he began.**

_Don't say it! You know what I meant. _"But why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told why. Just to direct you there once you arrived." The man said truthfully.

Dana picked up her luggage and walked into the door, curious as to why her alone had been asked to go inside of there instead of just getting a room assignment. As she closed the door behind her, she saw that Dean Rivers was at the other end of the room. "You wanted to see me?" Dana asked.

"Yes Miss Cruz." Dean Rivers said, nodding.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dana would never purposely break any school rules. At least not normally. She only break them, to a certain extent, if she was pushed into it by something.

"No, no. You haven't done anything. It's something we've done," he told her. "You see, this year our school is holding a foreign exchange student program, and we were to select a student to take place in it."

"And you want me?" she questioned.

"Exactly. Off to France for a semester." Dean Rivers leaned forward slightly. "And between you and me, they're never right with the time period. So I'd say you'd be there for about two years at the minimum."

"I have always wanted to visit France..." Dana said to herself. Taking part of this program would mean being away from the friends she made, and meeting new people. She'd also be taking Logan along with her.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So much information here. What do you guys think? Should I explain what happened in both Zoey's and Dana's breaks, or should I just skip them? They won't matter 'too' much to the story, but if you guys are interested, just maybe I'll add them somewhere. Will Dana be going to France? And what's going to happen to Quinn now that she is "science'd out"? What will she do to take up her free time?

Review, and just maybe you'll find out. :)


End file.
